Mystery: A Continued Story of Edward Scissorhands
by SecretAgentPirate
Summary: This takes place after the movie, when a new family moves into town, whatever, i can't write summaries. please read and enjoy!


Mystery: A Continued Story of Edward Scissorhands

I have just moved to this little town with my mom and my brother. We always move around a lot since my mom can never make up her mind on where to stay. But she's feeling pretty good about this place, and so am I. It seems very peaceful and I might make a lot of friends here. We live in a blue house, which is kind of small, but it's very nice. My brother, Paul, who is 16, is the only one who is mad that we have to move again. Him and mom always get into arguments, and sometimes I join those arguments if they ever involve me.

Since we've moved here, I haven't seen any kids who are my age. You would think there would be a lot of 14 year olds around here. Anyway, a bunch of families have come to our house and welcomed us to the neighborhood. One of the families is having a barbeque, where the whole neighborhood is invited to welcome us. They are all very nice and so hospitable. The family that is hosting the barbeque is Mr. and Mrs. Holt. They are a cute couple, probably in their mid 40's, and they were the first family to welcome us.

"It is so nice that the whole neighborhood is doing this for us", said mom, who was finishing putting her makeup on. "I'm feeling great about this place." I was brushing my hair and trying to make myself look presentable for the barbeque. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet everyone. The Holt's are so kind to be hosting something this big", I said. "I'm so happy, Vanessa, that you feel the same way about moving as I do. I don't understand why Paul doesn't feel the same way", mom said. "Maybe cause I'm sick of tired of moving every 2 seconds. Why can't we just stay in one place like normal families?", asked Paul, who overheard our conversation. "I don't want to have this argument with you again, Paul! Can't you just be thankful that we have great neighbors and a very nice house?", mom said angrily. "Just be happy for once, please! Great, now we might be late for the barbeque. Come on kids, let's go."

"It's so nice to have you in our neighborhood, Mrs. Jenkins", said Mrs. Holt. "Are you enjoying the barbeque?" "Yes, the food is delicious", said mom. "Vanessa, would you like another hotdog?" No thanks, I'm fine", I said. My mind wasn't really on food at the moment. It was on a mansion that was only a couple of houses down from here. But it seemed so secluded and empty, and I was thinking if anyone lived there? And if someone did, why would they live in such a dark place. My thought's were interrupted when Mrs. Holt came up to me. "Do you like the neighborhood so far, Vanessa?", she asked. "Yes. It's very nice and the houses are so lovely", I said. "But, I was wondering. Does anyone live in that mansion up on the hill?" Mrs. Holt froze. She suddenly turned pale. "Are you alright, Mrs. Holt?", I asked. Mrs. Holt came back to her senses but she still seemed a little bit uneasy. "There was an incident a couple years back. It is remembered throughout the whole town. But you don't need to worry about it. It's in the past" she said.

I was still thinking about what Mrs. Holt said when we were back home. Now, I am as curious as ever. When I mentioned the mansion, it looked like a shock of fear went through her body. Now I'm anxious. The next day, all I wanted to do was to go to that mansion. But I didn't want to tell my mom where I was going or she might not let me go. I had to find a good reason. So I told her that I was just going to take a walk around the neighborhood.

"I don't want you walking around on the streets all by yourself", said mom. "You might get kidnapped." "Mom, there is no one around here that would kidnap me. This is a safe neighborhood. I'll be fine. I can defend myself." "Alright", she said. "I know i can trust you. But please come back before dark." "Yes mom." I gave her a peck on the cheek and then went out the door.

I was standing at the gate, thinking if I should go in or not. Half of me wanted to go and see what was inside, but the other half was scared and just wanted to go home. But I decided that it would kill me if I didn't know what was in that mansion. So I went through the gate. And to my surprise, I saw a huge garden filled with bushes that were cut into shapes. One was a hand and another was a dinosaur. There were so many that I couldn't even count them all. They were so well constructed and so magnificent that my excitement to go inside grew even bigger.

I went to the door of the mansion, which was huge. At first I knocked, just to be polite. Since no one answered I decided to let myself in. The house was extremely old, and it looked like things were falling apart. When I took a couple of steps further into the house, I saw inventions of some kind. So my guess was that a scientist must have lived here once. There was a huge set of stairs which I decided to go up. The stairs curved more and more until they became narrower. I went further and further until I finally reached a landing. I was at the very top of the house. I could tell because there was a hole in the roof. I looked around to see if it was possible if anyone could live up here. But suddenly, I heard a noise. It sounded like a pair of scissors was being used. I found that the noise came from a shadow in the room. I walked closer to the shadow, half scared, half excited. Finally I could make out a figure. It looked human except for one part of its body. I moved closer and closer, and then the figure stood up and started coming out of the shadow. I stopped and waited for the figure to show it's self.


End file.
